Mon adorable monstre - TRADUCTION
by Au fil de ma plume
Summary: Un petit garçon aux yeux verts tombe soudain sur Severus. Il ne sait pas qui est cet enfant, mais ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'il le découvrira et qu'il le sortira de cette horrible maison moldue dans laquelle il se trouve. TRADUCTION de la fic de yatta "Mi monstruo adorable"


**Bonjour à tous !**

Aujourd'hui je viens vous présenter ma toute première traduction ! Je tiens à remercier l'auteur, **yatta**, pour m'avoir autorisé à traduire et à publier son one shot **Mi Monstruo adorable**. En réalité, j'ai débuté cette traduction il y a environ trois ans, mais je l'ai entièrement perdue lorsque ma clef USB a soudainement corrompu absolument tous mes fichiers. Comme vous vous en doutez, ce ne fut pas une bonne surprise et je n'avais alors ni l'envie ni le courage de la recommencer. Cependant je me suis enfin décidée à la reprendre et à la mener à terme il y peu, et après que yatta m'aie renouvelé son autorisation, voici pour votre seul plaisir, cette traduction enfin achevée !

**Résumé :** Un petit garçon aux yeux verts tombe soudain sur Severus. Il ne sait pas qui est cet enfant, mais ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'il le découvrira et qu'il le sortira de cette horrible maison moldue dans laquelle il se trouve.

Pour le défi des oubliettes du Snarry Joyeux Anniversaire Severus 2015.

Avertissement : Snarry, voyage dans le temps.

**Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling. Cette histoire appartient à yatta, je ne suis que la traductrice.

**oOoOoOo**

Un petit garçon de quatre ans, bien que son apparence le faisait paraître plus jeune encore, avec des cheveux sombres ébouriffés et de beaux yeux verts, courait aussi rapidement que ses jambes le lui permettaient.

Harry Potter ne comprenait pas bien la raison pour laquelle son oncle voulait le frapper, mais s'il avait bien appris une chose, c'était à ne pas s'interposer face à l'énorme poing de Vernon Dursley. Seulement cette fois les choses étaient un peu différentes : son oncle tenait dans sa main un objet qu'il semblait prêt à utiliser comme une matraque afin de le frapper.

Harry se cacha derrière des poubelles. En général, après deux pâtés de maisons, Vernon renonçait à le poursuivre, son embonpoint ne lui permettant pas de faire un pas de plus et son manque de condition physique l'obligeant à le laisser en paix. Mais son oncle devait être très fâché, il en était au quatrième pâté de maisons et ne paraissait pas vouloir renoncer à sa poursuite.

Potter se pencha doucement et se recacha immédiatement, il était trop près, s'il sortait pour courir il se ferait sûrement attraper. Il était préférable de garder le silence et de prier pour qu'il ne le trouve pas.

Mais la chance n'était pas avec lui ce jour-là.

\- Tu es là, maudit monstre, je vais te donner quelques coups qui supprimeront ton anormalité !

Il leva ce qui semblait être un pied de table de cuisine, prêt à le briser sur le dos de l'enfant.

Harry souhaitait tellement disparaître, ses larmes se mirent à couler. Il n'avait rien fait, pourquoi son oncle ne le croyait-il pas ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être avec quelqu'un qui l'aimerait ?

Un son se fit soudain entendre, puis tout devint calme, plus personne ne le frappait. Une lueur d'espoir dans son regard troublé de larmes, il s'essuya les yeux et se mis debout. Etait-il mort ? Tout était blanc autour de lui. Il recula, il ne pouvait pas aller au ciel, son oncle et sa tante lui disaient qu'il était un mauvais garçon et ils le punissaient constamment pour cela.

Il regarda dans toutes les directions, il n'y avait personne, ni porte, ni chemin, rien, tout était blanc. Il marcha jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque une tache sombre. Il couru pour voir ce que c'était et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres. Cela ressemblait à un trou, il s'agenouilla pour s'en approcher et essaya d'y toucher. Sa main se perdit dans la noirceur et il la retira immédiatement. Il y passa ensuite la tête pour savoir s'il pouvait voir ce qu'il y avait dedans. Soudain, le trou s'agrandit et Harry tomba dedans. À présent, tout était obscur, il ferma les yeux avec force, attendant sa fin, quand il tomba sur quelque chose de mou.

Harry regarda autour de lui, il pouvait voir des maisons, des arbres, mais il ne reconnaissait pas ce lieu. Cependant, cela importait peu en cet instant. Au moins, il était de retour, bien qu'il n'était pas certain de vouloir rentrer chez lui, et encore moins d'avoir envie de voir son oncle.

Soudain, le sol se mit à bouger. Un tremblement de terre ?

Un grognement se fit entendre :

\- Je regrette de perturber ta réflexion, mais pourrais-tu te pousser !

Harry fût poussé sur le côté. Il cligna des yeux et regarda le garçon face à lui. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui c'était, ce n'était pas comme s'il connaissait beaucoup de monde de toute façon. Mais il venait de rencontrer quelqu'un et il s'accrocha fortement à l'autre garçon.

**oOoOoOo**

Severus Snape, âgé d'à peine douze ans, était assis à l'ombre d'un arbre. Ses vacances ne tarderaient pas à s'achever, une semaine de plus et il retournerait à l'école, son véritable foyer : Poudlard. Il n'aurait plus à supporter tous ces moldus, surtout son père.

Il était en train de pester mentalement contre son père, contre les Gryffondors et contre tous ceux qui l'avaient offensé et qui lui avaient fait du mal durant sa première année à Poudlard, quand quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, lui tomba dessus.

Il tenta de le regarder du coin de l'œil et remarqua qu'un petit garçon était installé sur lui et apparemment le plus petit n'avait pas l'intention de se pousser. Maudit moldu ! Comment osait-il se jeter sur lui ? Il avait probablement grimpé à l'arbre et avait ensuite décidé de réaliser sa vilénie.

Irrité, il grogna :

\- Je regrette de perturber ta réflexion, mais pourrais-tu te pousser !

Il poussa le petit, ayant une impossible envie de faire usage de sa baguette magique pour donner une leçon à ce gamin insolent, mais il pouvait au moins le gronder. Il regarda l'autre garçon et se trouva face à un regard perplexe d'un magnifique vert, exactement comme celui de son amie Lily. Il fut coupé dans ses réflexions car il fut enveloppé dans une forte étreinte, mais cette étreinte était différente de toutes celles qu'il avait pu recevoir, même de celles que lui donnait sa mère lorsqu'il était enfant. Il se sentait bien, apaisé. Il pouvait sentir la magie vibrer tout autour, ce n'était pas un moldu mais un sorcier, sans aucun doute possible.

Severus retrouva finalement ses esprits :

\- Qui es-tu ? Et pourquoi t'es-tu jeté sur moi ?

Il écarta un peu le morveux qui s'accordait de telles libertés. Mais loin de ce à quoi il s'attendait, les beaux yeux verts se remplirent d'eau, et les larmes coulèrent sur les joues de l'étranger.

\- J'étais très effrayé, puis mon oncle, après tout était blanc, et j'ai trouvé un trou et alors…

Le petit essuya un peu la morve qui lui coulait du nez, pendant qu'il tentait d'essuyer ses larmes avec ses mains.

\- … je t'ai rencontré.

L'enfant lui adressa un grand sourire sincère.

Snape était touché, il ne pensait qu'à la beauté du garçon, pour une raison étrange il avait envie de le serrer dans ses bras et de le dorloter, mais cela n'était pas dans son caractère.

\- Je n'ai pas très bien compris ce qui t'es arrivé, mais tes parents doivent s'inquiéter.

Severus se mit debout et lui tendit la main.

\- Je vais te raccompagner chez toi.

Il détourna le visage, sentant ses joues chauffer.

\- Dépêche-toi, je n'ai pas toute la journée.

Le petit garçon lui prit la main, elle était un peu humide, probablement à cause des larmes qu'elle avait essuyées mais elle était chaude et Severus apprécia ce contact.

\- Je ne veux pas rentrer à la maison, mon oncle était très en colère. Je peux rester avec toi encore un peu ?

Snape soupira et serra la petite main dans la sienne.

\- Il faut vite rentrer, si nous attendons je ne pourrai pas t'accompagner.

Harry baissa la tête, attristé.

\- La vérité, c'est que je ne sais pas où est ma maison.

Le petit garçon semblait sur le point de pleurer à nouveau. Severus ne supporterait pas cela, il commença à marcher, tirant légèrement le petit par la main.

\- On peut demander de l'aide à ma mère, elle est très intelligente, elle saura quoi faire.

Severus ne tarda pas à repérer sa mère, tenant toujours Harry par la main.

\- Mère, attira-t-il l'attention de la femme.

Eileen Snape le regarda.

\- Qu'y a-t-il Severus ? Tu as faim ? Le mieux c'est que tu rentres et que tu manges avant que ton père ne rentre.

La femme allait se diriger vers sa maison quand Severus l'interpella de nouveau.

\- Mère, ce petit garçon s'est perdu et je crois qu'il est comme nous, tu sais… dit-il en baissant la voix.

La femme le regarda, étonnée.

\- Mon chéri, tu es un peu grand pour t'inventer des amis imaginaires, dit sa mère en souriant.

Severus haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu ne le vois pas ? Je le tiens par la main, c'est un enfant d'environ quatre ans. Il a les cheveux noirs et les yeux verts.

Severus rapprocha le petit de lui.

\- Il s'appelle…

Il y eu un blanc, il ne connaissait pas le prénom du gamin. Il le regarda :

\- Comment tu t'appelles ?

Le plus petit lui adressa un sourire.

\- Mon oncle m'appelle « monstre » ou « anormal », ma tante « mal élevé » ou « morveux inutile » et mon cousin m'appelle « sac à patates » et après il me frappe. Tu peux utiliser le prénom que tu veux, mais si tu pouvais ne pas me frapper, ce serait génial !

Snape ouvrit les yeux comme des soucoupes.

\- Mais ce ne sont pas des prénoms ! Les membres de ta famille sont de vraies brutes ! Comment osent-ils utiliser de tels prénoms pour un petit garçon aussi mignon que toi ?

Il venait tout juste de prononcer ces mots qu'il se souvint que sa mère était toujours là. Il rougit légèrement.

\- Tu ne le vois vraiment pas, Mère ?

Eileen était déroutée. Depuis que son fils était rentré de Poudlard, il avait beaucoup changé : il était devenu plus réservé, il ne souriait plus, il ne cherchait plus à voir son amie Lily et elle ne sentait plus la douce tendresse de son fils. Mais quoi qu'il lui était arrivé, il était là, son Severus lui était finalement revenu. Une larme s'échappa de son œil droit et Madame Snape serra son enfant dans ses bras. Severus ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se passer mais quand sa mère se sépara de lui, le petit garçon n'était plus là.

**oOoOoOo**

Plus d'un an s'était écoulé depuis qu'il avait rencontré ce petit garçon, il était en troisième année à Poudlard et il ne connaissait toujours pas le prénom de cet enfant. Il devait devenir un puissant sorcier, ainsi ce serait plus facile de le retrouver, car l'enfant était un sorcier, il en était sûr, mais ils ne se retrouveraient probablement pas à Poudlard. Il devait se dépêcher de le retrouver. Son horrible famille moldue lui faisait très certainement passer de bien mauvais moments.

Ce soir-là Severus était rentré complètement trempé dans son dortoir, Potter et sa bande de tarés l'avaient jeté dans le Lac Noir avec le calamar géant. Ils lui avaient fichu la trouille, ces maudits Gryffondors ! Tous de foutus Gryffondors ! Il retourna directement dans son dortoir pour changer de vêtements.

Il était allongé sur son lit quand une masse lui tomba dessus et lui expulsa tout l'air des poumons. Severus tenta de reprendre sa respiration et était sur le point de hurler sur la masse en question, quand il s'aperçu que ce n'était pas n'importe qui, c'était le petit garçon ! Ce petit garçon ! Par Salazar ! Heureux, il prit le petit dans ses bras.

\- Idiot, ne disparais pas comme ça sans prévenir !

Il était si heureux de retrouver le gamin. Le petit tenta de s'écarter.

\- Désolé, fit-il en baissant les yeux. Mais… tu me connais ?

Le visage de Severus s'assombrit.

\- Tu ne me reconnais pas ? Ça remonte à plus d'un an.

Severus regarda le plus petit. Le changement était minime, il semblait que le temps n'avait pas d'emprise sur l'enfant.

Le petit était sur le point de dire quelque chose quand un grondement venant de son ventre se fit entendre.

\- Mon oncle m'a puni et m'a envoyé me coucher sans manger. Tais-toi donc maudit ventre ! réprimanda-t-il en se donnant de petits coups.

Snape l'arrêta.

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il se taira.

Il prit le petit par la main et sentit la même sensation qu'en ce temps-là, chaude, réconfortante. Il était heureux de revoir cet enfant.

Il ne tarda pas à l'emmener dans ce lieu secret qu'étaient les cuisines, où un elfe serviable attendit ses ordres.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ? demanda Severus.

Le petit baissa la tête.

\- N'importe quoi sera bien, d'habitude je me contente des restes de mon oncle et de ma tante.

Savoir cela fit encore plus mal à Severus.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu aimes le plus ? Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais manger ? Poulet, poisson, viande ? Dis simplement la première chose qui te vient à l'esprit.

Le ventre de l'enfant gronda de nouveau.

\- Il y avait une fête une fois et tante Pétunia m'a dit de l'aider avec l'estouffade de viande, ça sentait très bon, mais on ne m'a pas laissé goûter.

Il marqua une pause.

\- S'il n'y en a pas, désolé d'avoir demandé, ce qu'il y a sera suffisant, quoi que ce soit, se dépêcha-t-il de dire, honte de sa hardiesse.

Severus fronça les sourcils. C'est pour cela que le garçon ne grandissait pas, sa famille l'affamait ! Il regarda l'elfe qui patientait.

\- Apporte une estouffade de viande avec une purée de pomme de terre, de la salade et un jus de citrouille.

L'elfe s'inclina et disparu. Les yeux verts s'écarquillèrent devant la disparition de la créature. Voilà qui était particulièrement bizarre, mais qui était-il pour dire ce qui était bizarre et ce qui ne l'était pas, surtout alors qu'il venait d'arriver dans un lieu qu'il ne connaissait pas et sans savoir comment il était arrivé là. Mais le garçon qui était avec lui semblait le connaître. Harry le regarda attentivement, c'est vrai qu'il lui paraissait un peu familier.

\- Est-ce que je suis en train de rêver ? demanda-t-il sans s'en rendre compte.

Snape haussa un sourcil.

\- Je doute fort que cela soit un rêve, pince-toi si tu veux vérifier, plaisanta le Serpentard.

Sans hésiter, le petit se pinça la joue, puis gémit en frottant la zone maltraitée.

Severus n'arrivait pas à le croire. À quel point cet enfant était-il innocent ? Il allait commencer à parler de nouveau quand l'elfe réapparu avec la nourriture. À cette vue, les beaux yeux verts s'illuminèrent. Le petit se passa la langue sur les lèvres, il commença à saliver, ses mains tremblèrent en s'approchant de la nourriture avant de finalement hésiter.

Severus sentit le regard de l'enfant. Il demandait la permission ? Snape fulmina.

\- Mange tout ce que tu veux, moi j'ai déjà mangé, dit-il simplement.

Le petit ne tarda pas à prendre sa fourchette et à entamer la viande. Severus l'observa. Pour un microbe affamé ses manières n'étaient pas aussi terribles que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Puis le gamin s'essuya la bouche avec la manche de son maillot et Snape fit une moue de dégoût. Il retirait ce qu'il venait de dire sur ses manières.

Il entendit alors des bruits de pas et se retourna. Le professeur Dumbledore le regarda avec son habituel sourire.

\- Monsieur Snape, je crois me souvenir que vous avez bien mangé lors du dîner et il n'est pas autorisé de sortir si tard de sa salle commune et il est encore moins autorisé de venir réclamer de la nourriture dans les cuisines, dit-il en le regardant à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune.

Snape fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne suis pas en train de manger, c'est pour cet enfant que j'ai trouvé, il avait faim et…

Snape se retourna pour montrer le petit garçon mais il n'était plus là…

Albus le regarda curieusement, le Serpentard paru s'assombrir.

\- L'elfe !

Severus regarda le professeur.

\- Demandez à l'elfe, dit-il avec détermination.

Dumbledore sourit et appela l'elfe qui s'inclina immédiatement.

\- Tonki, Monsieur Snape t'a-t-il demandé de la nourriture pour un enfant ? demanda-t-il alors que l'elfe regardait l'étudiant.

\- Monsieur Snape a demandé de la nourriture à Tonki mais il était seul, bien qu'il semblait parler à quelqu'un, répondit l'elfe.

Dumbledore caressa sa longue barbe.

\- Merci Tonki, tu peux te retirer.

Albus se tourna vers Severus et vit qu'il pleurait, une chose à laquelle le directeur ne s'attendait vraiment pas.

\- Mère non plus ne le voyait pas lorsque je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois.

Severus regarda Dumbledore.

\- Il faut l'aider, je suis sûr que c'est un sorcier, sa famille le maltraite et le frappe, et ils le laissent mourir de faim ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis le seul à le voir mais c'est ainsi, je le vois ! Professeur, vous me croyez, n'est-ce pas ?

Dumbledore le prit dans ses bras et le laissa s'épancher.

\- La magie est imprévisible mon enfant, il peut être le fruit de ton imagination ou il peut être réel.

Il se sépara de l'enfant pour voir son visage.

\- Si ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il t'apparaît, alors il reviendra sûrement et tu pourras me le présenter comme il se doit, d'accord ?

Snape sécha ses larmes et opina.

**oOoOoOo**

Cinq années étaient passées, parfois il se demandait si son atroce famille l'avait tué ou enfermé, il ne voulait pas perdre espoir mais… Par Salazard, il ne connaissait toujours pas son prénom !

Son bras commença à le brûler, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas de très bonne humeur ces derniers jours. Severus commençait à penser que ça n'avait pas été une très bonne idée de le rejoindre, bien que la cause lui semble toujours attirante. Pouvoir en finir avec ces maudits moldus, cela avait évidemment joué dans sa décision, il détestait son père et il détestait la famille du gamin.

Il se dépêcha de se rendre là où se trouvait le Lord Noir, il ne voulait plus jamais subir un doloris de sa vie.

Tout c'était mal terminé. Un crétin de Mangemort, qui se croyait supérieur seulement parce qu'il avait un peu plus d'ancienneté dans les troupes du Seigneur des Ténèbres, les avait fait échouer dans leur mission. Severus l'avait prévenu que son idée les mènerait à l'échec, mais cet orgueilleux Mangemort, croyant que la jeune recrue voulait gagner les faveurs du Lord, avait poursuivit son plan ridicule.

Les aurors les avaient attrapés facilement, il y eu deux morts, dont l'un fut ce crétin de Mangemort, et quelques blessés que Severus avait pu sauver et ramener à son Maître. Pour son échec il ne pu éviter le doloris que lui lança Voldemort, lui disant que c'était sa punition pour sa faiblesse, pour ne pas avoir pris en main la situation, tout en sachant que les choses tourneraient ainsi.

Severus entra dans sa chambre, il sentait que ses jambes ne le porteraient pas plus longtemps et il se laissa tomber, soupirant avec résignation. Il chercha du regard sa boîte de potions, il avait besoin d'en prendre quelques unes s'il voulait aller mieux. Il essaya de se lever mais la fatigue et la douleur étaient trop fortes, il avait besoin de se reposer un petit peu. Il grogna légèrement, non, il devait d'abord prendre ses potions et ensuite il pourrait se reposer autant qu'il le voulait. Il tenta une nouvelle fois de se lever quand il sentit que quelque chose lui tomba sur le dos, expulsant l'air de ses poumons.

\- Descend de là !

Immédiatement il sentit le poids se retirer.

\- Désolé, dit une voix tremblante. Est-ce que je suis en Enfer ?

Severus fit volte-face, c'était le petit garçon, le même petit garçon, la même silhouette, le même âge. Il sourit :

\- Pourquoi crois-tu être en Enfer ?

L'enfant cligna des yeux.

\- Cet endroit me fait peur et mon oncle dit que les anormaux et les monstres vont en Enfer, déclara-t-il avec conviction.

Snape se mit à rire.

\- Tu n'es pas en Enfer mais dans ma chambre.

Le plus âgé claqua des doigts et les lumières s'allumèrent.

Le petit se dit alors que le lieu n'était plus si effrayant et il sourit, heureux.

\- Je te reconnais !

Les yeux verts le regardèrent avec attention.

\- Ou peut-être était quelqu'un de ta famille, quelqu'un de plus jeune.

Le petit pencha la tête.

\- Quand tu le verras, dis-lui merci pour le repas, c'était délicieux.

Il lui adressa à nouveau ce beau sourire.

Snape ne pu s'empêcher de le serrer contre lui.

\- Je te retrouverai et je te sauverai de la maison de ton oncle et de ta tante, jamais plus je ne permettrai qu'ils te frappent ou qu'ils t'affament mon adorable petit monstre, c'est une promesse.

Le petit corps contre lui ne bougea pas, il y avait tant de douceur dans cette étreinte, Severus s'y sentait si bien… Puis il tomba inconscient.

À son réveil il pensa que le petit ne serait plus là, mais sa chambre était sens dessus-dessous et l'enfant était en train de sortir des affaires du sac de Severus.

\- Que fais-tu ?

Le petit se retourna.

\- Je cherche de quoi te soigner, répondit-il.

Severus regarda son bras entouré de bandes de tissus que le petit garçon avait déchiré de sa chemise. Il leva la main et toucha le bandage pour sentir le tissu sous ses doigts, s'assurant ainsi qu'il était réel, ce n'était pas une illusion. Cette constatation le fit sourire.

\- La boîte sur la table de nuit, il y a trois flacons dedans, apporte-les moi, dit-il.

Le petit se leva immédiatement et alla chercher les flacons pour les amener à Severus. Le plus âgé les ouvrit et les pris un par un, faisant une grimace au goût infect de ses potions qui firent peu-à-peu effet.

Les yeux verts le regardèrent avec curiosité.

\- Ce sont des médicaments ? Ça va mieux ?

Snape lui sourit.

\- Oui, ce sont des médicaments et ça va beaucoup mieux, merci d'avoir pris soin de moi.

Le potionniste s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras. Snape n'aimait pas les enfants, mais ce petit…

\- C'est vrai ce que tu as promis tout à l'heure ?

Les pensées du plus âgé furent interrompues. Il se sépara du plus petit et le regarda dans les yeux.

\- Je suis un homme de parole, assura-t-il.

L'enfant s'éloigna pour prendre un bout de papier et un flacon d'encre.

\- Mon oncle dit toujours que ce qui n'est pas couché sur le papier ne compte pas.

Severus se leva et prit une plume.

\- Moi, Severus, promets de retrouver mon adorable petit monstre, de le protéger et de l'aimer, dit-il à haute voix au fur et à mesure qu'il écrivait.

Il tendit le parchemin à l'enfant qui commença à sautiller de bonheur.

\- Si tu ne respectes pas ta promesse, ton nez s'allongera ! s'écria le petit.

Soudain quelqu'un frappa à la porte de ses appartements. Severus se tendit en notant que cette personne n'attendit pas qu'il réponde. Le grincement des charnières annonça que quelqu'un était en train d'entrer dans sa chambre.

\- Severus, on m'a dit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

Le blond platine se tut, perplexe, en voyant l'état de la chambre.

\- As-tu besoin que je te prête mon elfe ?

Lucius Malefoy était entré sans attendre et se retrouvait face au désordre laissé par l'enfant. Snape refusa d'un signe de tête.

\- Je vais m'en occuper moi-même, dit-il.

Ce désordre était tout ce qui lui restait de son gamin qui avait une fois encore disparu.

**oOoOoOo**

Snape était finalement devenu professeur à Poudlard, ce qui augmentait ses chances de retrouver l'enfant. Il allait bien finir par entrer à l'école de sorcellerie, non ?

La grande guerre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne lui avait pas permis de chercher correctement le petit, il ne connaissait ni son nom, ni son âge actuel, ceci en partant du principe qu'il était à présent plus grand.

\- Mon nez va finalement s'allonger, comme s'il n'était pas déjà assez long, dit-il à voix haute.

\- Comme Pinochio ? fit une voix.

Potter venait de faire son apparition, le héros du monde magique aurait pu obtenir n'importe quel poste de renom au Ministère, mais non. Le môme avait décidé d'être professeur, son collègue, travaillant dans la même école que lui.

Snape souffla à lui-même.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû en parler.

Snape regarda le jeune homme.

\- C'est une promesse que je n'ai pas su tenir.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il lui disait cela.

Harry sourit.

\- Vous êtes un des sorciers les plus incroyables que je connaisse, vous avez survécu à Voldemort et à la morsure de Nagini. Je crois que vous pouvez tenir n'importe quelle promesse, mais si vous avez besoin d'aide ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, vous savez où me trouver.

Potter lui tendit un livre et s'en alla.

Snape soupira, le cycle scolaire ne tarderait pas à commencer, il ferait mieux de terminer les préparatifs pour ses classes et refaire le stock de potions pour l'infirmerie. Personne ne savait quand pouvait apparaître un autre Longdubat ou un autre Potter prêt à les consommer.

Dans ses pensées, il trébucha et fit tomber le livre que le Gryffondor lui avait donné et le regarda avec interrogation. Pourquoi Potter lui avait-il donné ce livre ? De mémoire, il ne lui avait rien demandé. Il ramassa l'ouvrage pour voir de quoi il traitait. C'était un conte moldu appelé Pinochio, il le connaissait bien, sa mère le lui avait lu plusieurs fois, c'était l'histoire d'un petit garçon de bois qui voulait être humain et dont le nez s'allongeait lorsqu'il mentait.

Un bout de papier dépassait d'un coin du livre. Il l'ouvrit, pensant qu'une page c'était détachée, mais le papier était différent. Il le regarda, intrigué, quand il reconnu la lettre, sa lettre ! Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai.

Snape couru aussi vite qu'il le pu, il ne ralentit qu'un instant seulement, le temps d'ouvrir une porte. Il regarda dans toutes les directions, jusqu'à trouver la personne qu'il cherchait et qui lui tournait le dos. Il l'enserra dans ses bras, c'était la même sensation, la même chaleur, la même magie qu'avec son gamin.

\- Je suis là pour tenir ma promesse de te protéger et de t'aimer, dit-il presque en tremblant, tenant toujours ce mot qu'il avait écrit il y avait des années pour son adorable monstre.

Etait-il aveugle ? Comment avait-il pu ne pas s'en rendre compte, des yeux comme ceux de Lily, un enfant sorcier qui vivait avec son oncle et sa tante moldus ! Pétunia ! Par Morgane ! Tous les indices étaient là !

Harry se détacha de lui.

\- Je pensais que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, ce papier était la seule chose qui me permettait de garder espoir. Quand je suis entré à Poudlard et que j'ai vu que tu me haïssais, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Puis j'ai pu apprendre à mieux te connaître, je suppose que tu as en partie tenu ta promesse, tu ne m'as pas aimé mais tu m'as protégé, alors si tu l'as fait par obligation sache que tu n'es plus obligé de le faire. Pour moi tu as tenu ta promesse.

Les yeux d'Harry se remplirent de larmes et il ôta ses lunettes pour s'essuyer les yeux.

\- Potter, regarde mon nez. Tu crois que j'ai envie qu'il soit encore plus grand ? Je te l'ai dit, je suis un homme de parole, il est temps que je tienne mes promesses, de te choyer et de prendre soin de toi jusqu'à ma mort.

Snape s'approcha lentement du plus jeune, encore un peu incertain concernant ce que le Gryffondor penserait à ce sujet.

Harry sourit, comme il lui souriait quand il était petit. Il l'étreint et l'embrassa sans réfléchir, approchant doucement ses lèvres. Il pouvait sentir la magie autour d'eux, il se sentait si bien.

Ils se séparèrent quelques instants, les yeux dans les yeux.

\- Qui suis-je pour empêcher un homme de tenir ses promesses ? Jusqu'à la mort, avez-vous dit, Monsieur l'homme de parole, dit Harry en rougissant.

Snape sourit.

\- Jusqu'à la mort, murmura-t-il avant de reprendre ces délicieuses lèvres entre les siennes.

**FIN**

Et voilà ! Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, et je vous le demande d'autant plus que cette fois-ci je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette histoire mais que j'aimerai beaucoup pouvoir dire à yatta ce qu'ont pensé les lecteurs français de son one-shot ! Alors à vos claviers, très chers lecteurs ! Et pour ceux qui lisent l'espagnol, n'hésitez pas à aller faire un tour sur son profil pour jeter un œil à ses autres écrits !


End file.
